Chandler versus the Mob
by rachgreengeller
Summary: When the Bings move to Westchester, they get a new neighbor. He is only Jimmy the Tulip . a mob hit man, Based on the hilarious comedy The Whole Nine Yards...
1. Chapter 1

This is my version of themovieThe Whole Nine Yards with a twist . This is AU version that takes place inpresent time. These characters are not mine, God i wish they were because there would be a certain paleontologist that would be mine. and Jen the chan man yours.

Chandler Bing hated his life , but not his beautiful wife or his two children. The advertising thing didn't pan out, so he had to return to the world of data processing. It really wasn't fair , since Monica was preparing to open her own restaurant, Joey was starring in a sitcom, Ross was now the chair of the paleontology department, Rachel was vice president of North American operations , and Phoebe was releasing her own album. He was the only one who life was going backwards instead of forwards.

But with the restaurant opening, the Bing family was more into debt than ever. Monica started to ask her own parents first, but once again the shadow and success of her brother and now his wife was thrown in her face. Nora had offered as well, but Chandler turned her down , and also Charles as well. He wanted to do this on his own.

Chandler drank the liquid in the hope he could wake up by the computer terminal. The coffee was cold , but the caffeine did shock his system. He looked forlornly at the computer screen. It was some top secret project the company had given him since he was very experienced.

Monica walked into the study. She held their new baby in her arms. Little Daniel couldn't sleep and Mommy thought she could walk him until her six month old was asleep. She smiled as she looked at his sandy hair and the tiny set of blue eyes looking up at her. Her medical marvel she called him , just as her mother called her own brother when doctors told them they couldn't conceive a child.

"Danny couldn't sleep." She smiled and walked over to the screen. He turned off the terminal and got up. "I'm sorry , Mon. I have got to get this done , and I forgot how late it was. I am coming to bed." Chandler rolled the wheels out on the chair and then he put his arm around his wife and their child. Erica and Jack had been asleep for hours now. They both looked in on their two little angels and then they walked to the nursery.

"He's finally asleep." Monica said as she laid him in the crib. Next to him was a tiny little duck , a gift from Uncle Joey. The blanket that covered him was made of cashmere and was a gift from his aunt and uncle , with of course a stuffed green dinosaur.

Chandler decided to call it a night. He took off his glasses and put on his NYU t shirt and lounge pants. Crawling into bed, he put his arms around his wife and closed his eyes. His money problems would still be there in the morning.

The sun arose in Westchester and Monica ran around the kitchen. She poured their coffee, made the twins bacon and eggs, and then she pulled down her top to feed Danny before she had to head to the restaurant. Chandler came down the stairs in a blue suit and striped tie and he was carrying his briefcase.

"Good morning , my handsome husband." She smiled as she kissed him. He had leaned down since she was feeding their baby. "And good morning to you , my little man." He said as Daniel waved his little arms . "It looks like you have had enough." Monica said as she pulled down her shirt and laid him in the carrier on the table.

"Mommy ," Erica cried as she walked into the kitchen. She was wearing little care bear pajamas with little rainbows on them. Jack was wearing Madagascar ones that was a gift from his Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Mike. "I'm hungry." Cried Jack.

"Well he is either you as a child or he is becoming Joey." Chandler said. Monica looked over to her husband and gave him the famous Geller finger with her fists. "

"It figures, you are a Geller, after all." He said as he looked out the window and noticed movers. "Hey someone is moving into the house next door." He noticed as he looked over at the house next door. The people obviously had money. The stuff was top of the line and not just from a discount furniture place or Pottery Barn. "Looks like they have got some serious cash too." Monica was now going to become the surburban housewife and peek at their new neighbors. She did that in Manhattan, too until one morning she got just a little too much of a view when she saw Ross doing yoga in his underwear

"Let go greet our new neighbors." Monica said as she pulled a pie out of the refrigerator. "Can't we honor our New York roots and just ignore them?" "No we are suburbanites now, and suburbanites are friendly to the neighbors. " Monica said as she prepared the pie for presentation with a gingham ribbon and colored plastic wrap. With their two children tagging along in their jammies yet, Monica and Chandler and the baby went to welcome their newest neighbor in the cul de sac.

"I feel like I am on Desperate Housewives." Monica said laughing.

"Please don't start an affair with the neighbors gardener. It will feel like when I was growing up then. " Chandler said panicking.

They came to the front porch of the house and there was a guy standing there on the front porch. He was older then them, rather had a certain macho look to him. His hair had been shaved and he wore Ray Ban sunglasses. He also had on a wide brimmed hat.

"He looks a little like John McClane." Whispered Chandler.

"You guys and that damned movie." Monica cursed. She walked over to the older gentleman. She had to admit he was rather good looking. Well she did have an eye for older distinguished gentlemen. "Hi I am Monica Bing , this is my husband Chandler, our three children Jack, Erica and Daniel. Welcome to the neighborhood." She smiled and presented him with a pie. The gentleman smiled and tipped his hat. "Hello I am Jimmy , Jimmy Jones." Chandler looked very carefully . He had seen that face before..


	2. The Guys Meet Jimmy

Chandler went back in his memory. He remembered seeing in the paper some time ago about a series of killings. They were all in Chicago . The name of the killer was Jimmy the Tulip, he was named that because before all of the murders, tulips were sent to the victims as a calling card. Also very prominent on Jimmy's arm was a tattoo of a tulip. That was how Chandler could tell that this was the same killer from Chicago.

"That's Jimmy the Tulip," he whispered to Monica. "He is a killer that just got out of prison . He was an enforcer for Lazlo Guglot. When he squealed on Lazlo, they released him from prison. He must be hiding out here."

Monica shook her head. "You have been watching the Sopranos too much. What would a mob killer be doing in Westchester?"

"He is hiding from Lazlo." Chandler said. He motioned for Monica to take the kids into the house as he stared at his new neighbor. He watched as the man kept a close eye on him as well. Still cautious and watching to see if he was being followed, Chandler went in the back door. He locked both locks and then pulled back the drapes to safely peer out.

"You are too paranoid." Monica scoffed. "Now let me make this clear. The man next door is not a mob killer. I don't have time for this kind of nonsense with the restaurant opening soon. Plus we are having company , tonight." She said as she changed Daniel while his little legs were going in ten different directions. "Joey is in town for Letterman and Conan and also Regis and Kelly, so I invited everyone over for dinner."

Chandler smiled . He was so glad that he could have some serious male bonding. He was worried since Monica and him moved to the suburbs , that he would become some kind of wimpy man or something since he would not be near his pals. Not that either of them , were a prize for being macho. Joey had his women and Ross had his new life as a husband and father to three children. Ben had moved in with them after Carol and Susan moved to Europe and the three had mutually decided that he would be better off to stay in the US. Rachel had just given birth to a beautiful little girl Isabella Josephine Geller. Emma was now almost five and Ben was entering high school . The Gellers lived down the road from the Bings.

Monica took the turkey from the oven as Chandler came in the door from work. He still had his new neighbor on his mind. Chandler looked at the bird and laughed. "That should be enough for Joey, now what are the rest of us going to eat?" Monica pulled out some ham and some sautéed vegetables for Phoebe. She also pulled out a chicken as well. "Happy now Mr. Sarcasm?" she said drolly. Chandler walked over to the window and looked out. "Any new developments about our new neighbor?" Monica ripped the drapes from his hands. "I told you , you are paranoid. Now get." She ordered. Chandler knew he was right , but get a Geller to say that , now that was a feat.

At that moment , the kitchen door was pushed open and Phoebe and Mike walked in. Phoebe threw her arms around Monica and immediately went to look at Danny. Next came Ross and Rachel and their little family. Ben ambled in with an ipod plugged into his ear. Emma was a little more polite and just ran to her aunt to give her a hug. Ross gave his son a stern look as he pulled the earpiece from his ear. "We are visiting .' he said loudly. "Now go and say hello to your Aunt Monica ." He dragged his sneakered feet over and dropped his head. "Hey Aunt Monica." He said as if being coached. Rachel pushed the stroller in as little Isabella was asleep. Her hair was dark brown and her eyes were hazel. If Emma took after Rachel, then Isabella took after her father's dark hair and eyes.

"She has grown so much." Marveled Monica as she peeked into the carriage. " Rachel lifted her from the carriage carefully and put her into the carrier to sit her on the table. She stretched her arms and then began to yell loudly when she was awoken. "Takes after her father I see, always wants to yell." Monica giggled at her own joke. Rachel picked her up . "Issy, are you hungry?" she said softly. She lifted the bottle from the diaper bag and put it in her tiny mouth. There was silence as the baby was contently sucking on her bottle. Ross looked down as his little angel was eating her dinner. Full and content, he picked up the little angel and put a cloth over his shoulder. Her little burp let him know she was full and wanted to lay back down. He took his hands and rubbed her little back. He looked into her eyes and then a tear came to his own. This perfect little girl.

"Hey Dad, can I go to Brian's ?" Ben said as he stood with his cell phone in his hand. "No you cannot , we are going to be eating soon. " Ross said in a soft , non threatening voice. Ben dragged his feet and walked away. Emma was trying to talk to her little baby sister. "Issy, do you want to play?" she asked innocently. Rachel came over and led her away from her sister. "Issy is a little too young to play with you yet. Besides when Uncle Joey gets here , we are going to eat." Rachel said to her daughter. Emma merrily skipped to the kids table that Monica had set up for their children. There was little place cards and Erica and Jack were already seated since Jack seemed to be always hungry anyway. Ben moaned. "I am not a little kid, why can't I sit with the grown ups?"

Now it was Rachels' turn to be the parent. She went over to her teenage step son and tried to explain without it sounding like she was trying to patronize him. "Ben, you are the oldest and we need someone to supervise all of the kids." Ben sighed and knew what she was trying to do. He also knew that if he didn't obey her, he would get in trouble from his father again. Emma tugged on his shirt. "Come on Ben." He shrugged his shoulders and sat down.

"Am I in time for supper?" came a voice from the porch. The door opened and in ran Joey. He gave Chandler a big bear hug and then did the same for Ross. Monica opened the oven to show the food that she had prepared in honor of their dear friend. "You remembered ." he saw the tater tots on a cookie sheet in the confectioners oven. He then kissed Monica and gave her a big hug. Phoebe spotted him and then the two friends embraced as well. Mike extended his hand , but this was Joey , so he gave him a hug as well. With the baby slung over her shoulder, Rachel made her way to greet her dear friend. Joey gave the sweetest smile.

"Is this my name sake?" he said . Ross answered him proudly. "Yes this is Miss Isabella Josephine." Isabella looked up into his eyes and he couldn't believe how perfect and cute she was. Jokingly he said to her "How you doin ?" Ross pulled her away. "Joey , not my daughter." He laughed as Joey took the little baby girl. Issy knew this was a special person and she smiled and gugled as her Uncle Joey held her. Even with all of this , Chandler could not get his mind off of his new neighbor and Monica gave him a disgusted look. "Everyone sit down, so we can eat." Chandler backed away and went to help his wife.

Following the meal, the women all went to the kitchen and then the men grabbed beers and headed for the back porch since it was a nice night. This was great , thought Chandler, the three of them back together and Mike as well.

Jimmy kind of liked his new neighbor. And these other guys seemed cool as well. He had been isolated for so long, he was ready to make some new friends. He took off his sunglasses and strolled over to the gathering on the neighbors porch. He knew he would be welcome if he brought some beer as well. He had some English beer from when he was in England , so he would bring that. With his case of beer, he headed to the Bing porch.

"Hey Chandler." He said as he walked on the porch. "You and your wife were so nice to me, that I thought I would be neighborly and bring you some imported beer to thank you." Jimmy handed the beer to Chandler . Everyone got excited when they saw the beer was Boddingtons. Joey screamed. "Alright , Bodddingtons." He said as he handed the beers to the guys.

"You have heard of Boddingtons?" Jimmy asked with surprise. "Yep , we drank it when we were in London." Ross said. "Yeah when my brother in law was getting married." Chandler added. "For the second time." He said sarcastically.

"Thanks a lot dude.' Ross said as he ignored Chandler 's latest comments. "I'm Ross, by the way." He said as he extended his hand. "Chandler's brother in law." Mike took a drink of the beer as well. "hey this is really good., and I am Mike Hannigan.." Jimmy thought he recognized Joey as he drank a beer as well. "Are you the guy on that sitcom?" he said trying to place Joey's face. "yep, Joey Tribbiani." He said as he shook his hand. Jimmy smiled. "I am glad to meet you all." He said as he was satisfied to have met such a great group of guys. Even though it seemed they were all a little younger than him.

After a few beers , the guys and their new friend all went to the family room of the Bing house to enjoy some tapes of Baywatch and to watch their favorite movie Die Hard. Once again , Chandler spotted the familiar tattoo and for the time being he put it out of his mind.


	3. Chandler Needs Help

By special request an update since my one story is almost done…

Chandler sat down at the computer terminal and then put in the data. He had great memories of last night, it was just like old times. He had put the financial problems out of his mind and just enjoyed his friends. He was also looking forward to his new friend as well. Jimmy was cool and fun.

But as he was surfing the net, he noticed something. The Guglot gang had put a price on Jimmy's head. They needed to find him , and the price was ten million dollars. His mouth dropped when he saw that. "Te te ten million dollars." It caused him to fall off of his chair. He carefully read the article and then printed it out and threw it in his drawer. Hopefully things wouldn't get that bad.

He drove him to see Monica sitting in a chair in their kitchen crying. In her hands , she held the latest bills for Chez Mon. She also held the rejection from the bank for the loan for the restaurant. "They said that the location was too much of a risk and turned down the loan." She sobbed. Chandler put his arm around her as she was still suffering from the bad news.

"You will get the money somehow." He assured her sweetly.

"You're right. I mean we have friends that are all successful. They would be glad to invest in my restaurant. I mean, they have supported me all these years." Monica assured herself.

"I myself supported Joey's career, the least he can do is support yours." Chandler said. "You will have that money in no time."

"That's what I have, the first down payment is due in a week." Monica panicked.

"I will take care of everything. " Chandler dialed the phone and then he came out of his study with bad news. "Well you can count your brother out, Ben needs braces. Phoebe said something about them buying a new house , and Joey is just being stupid." He slammed down his cell phone. "How much do you need?" Chandler asked curiously. "Two million." Monica answered. Chandler's face went white. Monica tried to explain to him. "There is the rent, and the start up costs, and then the furniture and the decorations , and then the food itself, plus hiring a staff , cooks, servers, bartenders , it all takes money." Chandler gave a sigh of frustration. He knew this was Monica's dream, and he also knew that there would be no way of getting that money. Well there was one way. But he couldn't do it with out a little help.

Getting out of the car, he looked around as if he was being followed. He knew what he was doing was morally wrong, but this was the dream of the woman he loved. He climbed the stairs of the familiar dwelling.

"Chandler, this is a surprise." Rachel exclaimed. She was preoccupied with the business of breast feeding Izzy. Chandler started to look and then shielded his eyes, remembering what had happened when he accidently saw her naked breasts. "Came over for a peek at my wife's breast huh?" Ross laughed. Chandler leaned in and whispered to his friend. "I need to see you, it's important." Ross straightened up and then turned to Rachel. "Man talk." He said as he grabbed a couple beers and the two headed for the deck.

"So whazzup." Ross said as the two men sat down.

"You do realize that is so five years ago." Chandler had to be himself no matter what. "Anyway, I came to see you because I am in a bit of a dilemma." He handed Ross the printout from the computer and had him read it. "Yeah, what does this have to do with you?" Ross pushed the article back to him. "Ten million dollars." Chandler echoed. Ross got up and gave him a sorry look. "I told you, Ben needs braces, and with these two girls, who knows we might have to have them have plastic surgery later on. I love my sister dearly and believe in her , but I don't have the money." Ross protested.

"You don't have to pay a cent. All you have to do is come with me to Chicago to find this Lazlo Guglot and tell him where Jimmy is." Chandler begged. Ross shook his head."Are you crazy? These are real life killers, the mob, you don't want to mess with them." He yelled and waved his arms. "Listen, all I know is the woman I love wants to have this dream. That is the most important thing in the world. If Rachel, had a dream , you would do anything for her , wouldn't you? " Ross went back in thought. Yes, Rachel did have a dream and she gave that dream up for him. She could have gone to Paris and left him, but she got off the plane and came back to him. If she wanted to open a boutique , there wouldn't be anything to stop him from getting the money.

"Okay, but how are we going to do this?" Ross wondered. "We obviously can not tell the girls . They would kill us before we left New York. " Chandler took a long sip and then it came to him . "We will say that you have to go to on one of those paleontology conferences and that I am coming along for company. The conference is in Chicago."

"At the Field Museum. I have always wanted to see that museum . They have one of the finest prehistoric. " Chandler stopped him in mid sentence. "That's enough. Even lying , you are boring. Ross pouted. Okay we are going to this conference at this museum. We will be gone for about three days." Chandler said as he figured out the plan. "That should give us enough time."

The two men entered the house where Rachel was wiping her breast and putting Izzy back into her little seat. "Well, so what was the big man talk about?" Rachel said mockingly. Ross looked down, but then realized that when he did , Rachel would know he was lying. He cleared his throat and then looked Rachel straight in the eye. "I have to go to Chicago." He said seriously. Rachel leaped up. "Oh Ross, I love Chicago." She threw her arms around him and kissed him. Chandler looked on uncomfortably. "No , honey , you don't understand . I am only going to be there for three days. We won't have time for you to go shopping."Ross tried to tear himself away from her. "I will be at meetings and I know how you hate that." Ross thought that maybe he could reason with her. "Then I could shop while you were at your dinosaur crap." Rachel batted her eye lashes, because she knew that always worked on him. Ross knew this was no place for her, because even he didn't know what was going to happen. After all , they were dealing with common thugs.

Rachel started to pout. "Next time sweetie, I promise." Ross said as he hugged her. "Besides the Rangers are playing the Black Hawks and Chandler and I have tickets." Rachel was livid. "And why does he get to go and I don't?" she protested. "He is just as bored at these things , as I am." Chandler had to think. "Well I am starting to get into this paleontology stuff a little more. I think Ross is beginning to rub of on me." Chandler lied. "The other day I saw Jurassic Park, and then Ross turned me onto some web sites and now I think that dinosaurs are cool." Rachel gave him the strangest look. "O ok ay Chandler, the next time I have to go to one of these dumb conferences, you can go in my place." Rachel said confidently. She gathered up Izzy and started for the nursery.

"You really think dinosaurs are cool?" Ross said excitedly. "No you idiot! I lied so Rach wouldn't get suspicious of why I was coming with you. Joey would have been easy, mention how he would have wanted to try each deep dish pizza." Chandler ranted. "One down and one to go." Ross said as the two headed back to the Bing house.


	4. The Boys Meet Frankie

"Now I think Mon will never buy that I am into your freakazoid dinosaur stuff, so we have to tell another lie." Chandler shook his head . He really hated to lie to Mon, but she wouldn't let him go if she knew what he was doing. The two men entered the Bing kitchen. Monica was making dinner.

"We are going to be eating in ten minutes. I am making macaroni and cheese with a glazed ham. Ross, are you staying?" she said as she closed the oven door. "Uh yeah." Chandler gave him a look. Ross turned to Monica.

Chandler readied himself for the lie. "Mon honey, I have to go to Chicago for work. I will be gone for a few days." He said looking at the floor. Monica was busily preparing dinner, so she really wasn't paying attention. She wouldn't notice Chandler's lying face."Oh okay." She turned and gave him a kiss. Chandler and Ross were shocked with this turn of events, she wasn't even protesting. "You mean you are not upset?" Chandler asked surprised. "No, I have been so busy with the restaurant opening . I feel bad about not spending time with you and the kids. Go , have fun. Why don't you even go with him? " she said as she turned to Ross. "You know, two single guys in the Windy City? Go to some bars , see a game, man stuff." She playfully punched her brother and her husband. Ross smiled. "Well we did plan on going to the Field, and the Shedd Aquarium and there is a wonderful new play at Lookinglass." Chandler gave him a look. "Kill me, kill me now." Monica gave a look as well. "Whatever floats your boat, brother dear." A baby 's crying made her run toward the other room. "Coming Danny." She cried.

"A play? Why do you have to bring everyone around into your freaky life?" Chandler said. "I just thought .like you said, she would never buy you and the dinosaur lie." Ross said helplessly. "So you turned us into two geeks instead? Let me lie from now on." Chandler knew that Monica was not an idiot. He walked into the nursery and saw Monica holding Danny. "I'm sorry, Mommy left you alone, Mommy is so so sorry and you can come into the kitchen with Mommy." Monica cooed. Bouncing the baby in her arms, Ross then made faces at his little nephew.

"We are going to go to a Bulls game and Ross is going to the Field when I am doing my business stuff. " Chandler stuttered. "And I will bring you back something pretty." Monica smiled and then gave him a quick kiss. "Okay hurry home."

Chandler headed upstairs and got his suitcase. Before he left , he kissed Jack and Erica and promised to bring back presents . He did the same with Danny and then he gave Monica a passionate kiss. Ross turned away while he waited. " You should go away on business more often." Monica smiled. "I can't wait for my homecoming." He said grinning . As Ross and him went out the door, he couldn't help but look back at this incredible woman. He was actually going to be risking his life for her and it was so worth it.

When they got to Ross' house, Chandler sat in the car. He really didn't want to see Ross giving his wife her goodbye. Ross came in the door to find Rachel in the nursery. "Izzy has had her food, now I am laying her back down." Rachel leaned over to give her baby daughter a kiss. Emma ran when she saw her daddy. "Daddy," she cried. Ross lifted her into his arms. "I am getting a new tooth." She pointed to her empty hole in her mouth. Then she held the tiny tooth in her hand. Ross picked it up . "Oh well I guess you are going to have to tell me about it when I get back. Daddy has to go away." He said sweetly. Looking around, he wondered where his son was. "Where is Ben?" he asked , eager to say goodbye to him.

"At the mall ." Rachel said disinterested. "Honestly Ross, you are going to have to talk to that boy. He wont even listen to me. I tell him that he should have respect for me, then he said he doesn't because I am only his stepmother." Ross wished that he was still the sweet little boy he once was, instead he just wanted to strike out at everyone for his mothers leaving him with his father and his wife. "I will talk to him when I get back. " Ross said as he pulled his suitcase and garment bag from the closet. "Okay, we have a flight to catch. I love you so much." He said to Rachel , not knowing what was going to happen. He then pressed his lips to hers and dipped her over like some romantic hero from a movie. He then turned and left.

"Okay , let's do this." Ross said as Chandler drove away.

A few hours later, Ross and Chandler were standing outside the doors of O Hare Airport. They got into a cab and looked around at the skyline as they traveled to their hotel. "Give me that paper." Ross ordered as he scanned the printout. "We have to get ahold of this Guglot guy and then tell him where Jimmy is.It says he mostly hangs out at this bar." Chandler grabbed the paper from him. "Then that is what we will have to do when we get settled." Chandler said with a shaky voice.

The bellman opened the door as Chandler and Ross walked in. They got the biggest shock of their life when they came into their hotel room. A rather large black man , larger than any man the two of them had ever seen was sitting in a chair. They knew they were in for it now.

"Whoooo are you ?" Ross asked petrified. He moved closer to the man. He just smiled and then cracked a nut from the bar with a nut cracker. Somehow the way he did it , called attention to how threatening he really was. One noise of the nutcracker against the nut , made the two guys cringe.

"I believe you guys know where Jimmy is." He said with his deep , deep voice. Ross decided to talk to this guy. "And what makes you think that?" Ross said in a confident voice. "And why in the fuck would we tell you anything?" he said in an angry tone. Chandler pulled him back with full force. "Are you trying to get us killed?" he asked. "Relax, I did some acting in grad school and I have seen enough episodes of the Sopranos." Ross said , going back to the thug. "Now I am not going to tell you anything , until you tell us who you are ." Ross said as he tried in his own way to intimidate the man.

"I am Franklin Figarro, Frankie Figgs." He calmly said. "And I was told that you know the whereabouts of Jimmy the Tulip Tudeski." Chandler and Ross looked at each other. How in the hell did this guy get into this room and how did he know about Jimmy?

Jimmy had a smile as he put down his cell. Laslo was more than happy to listen to him. Jimmy had to get his hands on that money, but he knew if he came to Chicago he was a dead man. He had to think , where could he go? The answer came to him. He carried his suitcase and got into his car. He looked over to see his neighbors wife and another lady. Oh they were both hot, the other woman was carrying a child and so was the neighbor as the group got into the minivan. He would do the neighborly and unsuspicious thing.

"Hello ladies." Jimmy said with his smile. He always did have an appreciation for the ladies, especially gorgeous ones like these. The neighbors wife, had this long dark hair and blue eyes . Her figure could have only been described as yummy. The other woman had sparkling green eyes and gorgeous dark blonde hair. She was also no dog and built.

"Hi , Jimmy is it? I am Monica, with the pie?" Monica tried to refresh his memory. "Oh yeah, how are you Monica?" he asked with interest.

"Well fine for now. " Monica realized "This is my sister in law, Rachel." Monica introduced her and Jimmy leaned down and kissed her hand. "I am charmed to meet you , Rachel." Rachel had always loved when a handsome man paid attention to her, even though it always made Ross crazy. She looked closer at the guy, he kind of reminded her of that guy , Paul , the father of Elizabeth , who Ross was dating. For a brief time, she dated him. He was sweet, but he just wanted to cry all the time. She ended up with a very sensitive guy in the end , after all. And that thought made her smile.

The two guys were being led down the hallway of the Drake with a gun in their back. They were told to be inconspicuous , or they were dead. Frankie walked down the hall and pretended that they were all long lost pals and they had been partying. They were all laughing and had their arms around each other. Frankie did this so he could hide the gun. When they reached the street, Frankie took out a couple of scarves and tied them around Ross and Chandler's eyes.

"What are these for?" Ross asked curiously as Frankie tied the cloth around his eyes and then Chandler's . "No one can no where Lazlo is." He said in his deep ominous voice. Once that was done , the limo pulled away from the curb.

NOTE: Anyone who has seen the movie knows that Frankie was killed in the end. But I liked the actor so much that I included him in the story.. Enjoy…


	5. The Great and Powerful Oz

The two men were led into the house . Two other men took off their blindfolds and sat them down on the couch. "Sorry , I had to do that. But too many people want the boss dead." Frankie said. A bald man came from the other room. "So you two know where Jimmy is?" he asked as he stroked his face. Then he came over and looked closely at Chandler. "You look just like him." He said turning to Frankie. "Doesn't he?" Chandler eyed the two men as they stared at him. "I think he'll do." Frankie agreed. Ross was getting impatient. "We would like to know why you brought us here? We have very important business and don't have time for nonsense." He yelled. The gentleman came over to Chandler and Ross. "You , I like." He said to Chandler and then he turned to Ross. "You , I do not like." Ross shrunk back down.

"There is a reason that I brought you here. We have been trying to find Jimmy ever since our last encounter. He had a friend that you look like , it is almost scary how much. Anyway, we are going to have you act like the dentist. Be all friendly with Jimmy and then." Laslo ended the sentence , making the two guys wonder why he ended like that. "We will come in and take care of him." Laslo finished. The thug had Ross and Chandler scared to death. Chandler started to get up and Frankie threw him down. "And where are you going?" he stared him down. "I am going out for a smoke." Chandler said as he got up again. Frankie threw him back down.

"You my friend are not going anywhere, Bing." Laslo said as he lit a cigarette and passed it to Chandler. "How did you know my name?" Chandler said petrified. "I have my sources , I know everything about you both." Ross was shocked now. "Yyyou do?" Laslo grinned evilly. "Yes I do , and if you two want to keep those pretty wives and two kids safe. You will do what you are told." Ross looked at Chandler with a "what did you do " look. "And if we don't.?" Ross said nervously. "Then you will be as extinct as the dinosaurs you love so much, Professor." Laslo answered. Ross had never looked so frightened in his life.

Frankie took them to a room and then leaned in the door. "We'll let you know when you need you again. " Frankie told them and then disappeared. Ross got up and started yelling. "What in the hell were you thinking? You have not only got us involved with killers, but now they have threatened to do something to our kids and wives. I am never listening to you again." Ross walked to the other side of the room running his fingers through his hair with a confused look on his face. From an adjoining room, a tall blonde hair woman slowly opened the door. Ross stopped in his tracks.

The tall blonde walked over to Chandler on her designer heels. She placed her hands on his face and then gave him a very passionate kiss. "Oz." she whispered. Chandler backed away and then tripped over the table. "I don't know who you are lady. But I am married, and my wife will kill me." He said crawling on his back. Ross stormed over. "And I am the brother of that woman." Cynthia took a long drag on her cigarette and then looked at Chandler again. "Married? How could you?" she slapped him in the face. "Now that's more like it." Chandler rubbed his face.

Cynthia sat down and crossed her legs. "I loved you and I gave up everything for you." She said softly. Chandler had enough. "Lady, I don't know who you think I am. But I am not this guy who you were in love with. I am just a guy who is trying to get the money to help his wife make his dreams come true." Cynthia was shocked. "You are not OZ? " Ross was getting more and more curious. "Who is this Oz?" he demanded.

Cynthia sat down and calmly explained. "Nicholas Ozeransky, is the man that I loved. One day , he disappeared and I had no idea where he went. He didn't even leave me a good bye note. He had dealt with Laslo before, and he even got a large part of his fortune. That was because of me and Jimmy. Now Laslo wants to find Jimmy and get his money back and take care of him once and for all. He even lied and said that Jimmy was his son. " Chandler was more confused than ever.

"Do I look like him?" he asked nervously.

Cynthia smiled. "Spitting image. That is why they are going to take you to Jimmy . He will think you are Oz and then Laslo and his boys will whack him." Whack him?" Chandler asked. Ross came next to him and took his hand and moved it across his throat. Chandler was terrified.

"No no no. I am not a decoy for the mob!" he jumped up and then ran for the door. Ross stopped him. "If you don't do this, they are going to kill our kids and do something terrible to Monica and Rachel. I am not going to have you be responsible for losing my wife and my sister. We have no choice." He said looking deadly at Chandler.

Jill was sitting in Central Perk. She had been contracted by Jimmy to watch and get to know these girls. Jimmy had been informed that Laslo was looking for him again. He had some leverage, but he couldn't use it yet. Jill would be his right hand man, and when the time was right, she would make her move.

"So you are a contract killer?" Phoebe said interested. "That must be fascinating work. I have always been interested in it . I don't like to brag , but I used to kind of be in the same business." Jill was suddenly interested in this woman. Maybe she could use her as well. "I never killed, I mostly mugged. Yeah, I used a lead pipe and mugged nerds when I was a teenager." Jill gave her an odd look. Then Jill was tapped on the shoulder by a man with brilliant blonde hair. "Excuse me, are you still for hire? I have someone I would like taken care of.' He grinned. "Anything is negotiable." Jill said. "Well he is about six foot two, dark brown hair, and he has taken away from me everything I ever wanted."

At that moment, Rachel and Monica came into the coffee shop. They brought the kids with them. "I am so glad that the boys went on this trip. We needed a break from them." Monica said as she took Danny from the stroller. "I am very careful about the usage of that word. Remember what happened the last time." Rachel laughed as she took out Izzy. Emma and the twins were already grabbing for a cookie from the table.

"Now Phoebe, I don't want people to know what I do. So could you please cool it." Jill said cautiously. "I do want to know your friends though. " She couldn't let Phoebe know why. "Maybe we can talk later, if you are still interested in the business." Phoebe got excited , she always wanted to be a 'hitter."

"Jill, these are my friends. This is Monica Geller Bing and this is Rachel Geller."" Phoebe introduced her to the girls. So these were the women that Jimmy wanted watched. They seemed nice enough. She hoped that they wouldn't have to do something .

With Cynthia putting out another cigarette, the door opened and Frankie popped his head in. "Showtime." He simply said. The three got up and walked cautiously to the door. "You are going back to New York , find Jimmy, and then we will take care of the rest." Chandler calmly walked to the limo , looked back at Ross, and then they got in.

He had been in New York, but he didn't want anyone to know. He hated to leave Cynthia, because he loved her so. But they had been looking for him , and he didn't want to put her into any danger. He had tried to put her out of his mind, and he was hoping that this new woman would allow him to do that. He wouldn't starve that was for sure, after all , he was a dentist. She wasn't exactly the classiest woman in the world. She dressed more like a common street whore. But this was the only thing that Nicholas Ozeransky was seeking right now. He threw his arms around Michelle and then began to kiss her with all his might.

Jill had bonded with the girls and now they were leaving the coffee shop . Monica had been laughing at something that Jill said and then she walked around the corner. The sun could have been blinding her, but the man looked familiar, almost too familiar.She took off her sunglasses for a closer look. Her mouth dropped when she saw the couple grappling at each other. Her blood began to boil when the woman broke the kiss and she was staring at the man that the woman was with. His sandy colored hair and his dimples gave him away. Monica couldn't believe her eyes. The floozy had been making out with her husband. Monica abandoned the stroller and stormed over to the startled man. She pushed the woman to the side and then with her fist , she punched him in the face.

"You bastard." Monica seethed. Oz slowly came to as he saw the group of woman retreating . The two others gave him the most hateful looks as they saw him lying on the ground. Jill just looked shocked. "And right in front of your children. Chandler Muriel Bing , you should be ashamed of yourself." Monica said hatefully. "I am getting my brother's lawyer." She sobbed. Oz still didn't know what he did wrong.

"How could you?" Rachel said angrily as she handed the twins back to Monica.

"I ought to kick your ass too , Bing." Phoebe raised her fists to show her anger.

Dr. Nicholas Ozeransky turned around and held his head. He also patted his swollen face where the brunette hit him in the jaw. Jill turned her head as she walked away. She couldn't say anything then, but she needed to see him soon.


	6. Meet Chandler Bing

Oz was laying on the ground. He pulled himself to his feet and then ran to catch up with the strange lady who had hit him. "Excuse me. Who are you? Who is this Bing person and why did you hit me?" Monica turned to face him again, ready to strike. "Who am I ? You know damn well who I am. " she said angrily. Monica turned to face Oz and then her eyes narrowed and the vein in her forehead popped out even more.

"Oh my God, now you are in for it, the vein has appeared." Pheobe exclaimed. Oz was still confused. "I wish you would tell me why you decided to punch me." He said. "Because you are a cheater and a liar. You told me you were going to Chicago on business. Then I see you on the street making out with some slut in broad daylight for everyone to see." Monica exclaimed. "Ma' am I have never seen you before in my life." Oz stated. He opened up his wallet and showed his drivers license. Rachel took if from him. "Oh ha ha, Chandler, very funny, is Ross in on this too?" Oz wished these women would believe him.

Jimmy had been watching this all as well. He couldn't believe that Oz was being beaten up by this woman. He had met her sooner and was marveling at her strength. Well Oz was kind of a wuss anyway, but he could have used someone like her as one of his enforcers. Jimmy laughed at the way that Oz was being pummeled by this woman. Bing's wife actually thought that Oz was her husband. So did the two blondes.

"I am not this Bing . My name is Dr. Nicholas Ozeransky. I am a dentist , I don 't know who you are or you or you." He said turning from Monica , Phoebe , and Rachel. Phoebe walked closer to the man and so did Rachel. It was almost scary how much he looked like Chandler. "You could be his twin." Said Rachel as she eyed him.

"Yeah, its kind of like when you dated that Russ guy, Rachel. Remember the Ross clone?" Phoebe exclaimed. Rachel made a face. "Please don't remind me of that , it was too freaky." She said.

"Why? Because he was just like Ross or because we had to put up with two bores at once." Monica laughed.

The plane had landed and Cynthia accompanied the men. Her eyes were covered by her Gucci sunglasses. She was returning to her New York as well, She had no idea what awaited her,just that she had to do this . She wished that the flight would have been more pleasant , but everytime she tried to go to sleep, the two men started arguing like they were little boys.

"I still can't believe we went all the way to Chicago and didn't go to the Field ." Ross complained. "Have you lost what is left of your mind. We are lucky we are still alive." Chandler said defensively.Ross turned to him. "May I remind you , that this whole trip was your idea. I did not plan on encountering mafia killers on my trip." Laslo turned to the two and screamed. "Shaddup, you have not stopped fighting since we left. You are worse than my boys and you are adult men."

"Please don't kill us." Whined Chandler. "Mr Mob Boss."

"No my friend, I am not going to kill you. You are way too valuable to me. I need you to get to Yimmy. When he sees you with his ex wife, he will think you are Oz and then we will take over." Laslo said in a deadly voice.

"Uh I hate to bring this up, but we have still not discussed a financial arrangement for delivering this Jimmy to you. I hate to be a stick in the mud, but this is for my sister and her restaurant." Ross tried to point out to Laslo. Laslo turned to Ross and gave him a deadly look.

"Just because I am not killing him, doesn't mean I can't kill you." Ross once again smiled and then backed away from the killer. "I am sorry for upsetting you. Can I do anything to make up for it?" Laslo turned and said. "Count to one million , over there." Ross ran over and sat down and began to count out loud.

"Now this is what I want you to do.. You are to go out with Cynthia and act all lovey dovey. Jimmy will see this and then he will follow you." Chandler nodded as he was given the directions. Ross came over to the group again. "You know , I studied karatay and I am also a student of unagi." Ross bragged. "These hands could be considered lethal weapons. I could be a lot of help to you ." He contorted his body and then began to make karate noises. Laslo turned to Chandler and asked."Is he always this annoying?" Chandler smiled and nodded his head."I am afraid so.' Laslo put his hand to his forehead and shook it back and forth. "Why me?"

"I will give Chandler any directions if he wants them." Cynthia informed Laslo. "I mean I have been through this enough times now." Chandler had become curious how involved this was going to get. "And just how many times is it?' Cynthia counted on her fingers. "Well there was when Jimmy had himself declared dead and then there was when I was kidnapped. Jimmy and Oz were going to rescue me,, but the whole thing was a set up. " Chandler's voice froze. "I don't know if you are aware of this , or not, but I am a born coward and a terrible actor. I get nervous when I lie and I can't keep a secret.'

"Remember you are doing this for the woman you love." Reminded Ross. "The woman that is the mother of your children." Chandler gave him a look. "You need to shut up." Ross went to the corner and was quiet again.

Jimmy couldn't resist this. He knew he should let Oz know he was around. He actually wanted to know why he had left Cynthia. He knew that Oz was so in love with her, he actually slept with her when she was still technically married to him. Oz was out of his mind when he thought Cynthia had been kidnapped. He slowly came out of the shadows to where the group had gathered.

"Jimmy." Oz exclaimed as he saw the familiar figure. He jumped up in fear. He did expect to see him at all. He was actually the last person that he wanted to see. He started to run and then Jimmy took him by the collar. The three girls were confused when they saw this happening. Jimmy seemed so nice and they were finally seeing his true colors. Monica wondered if her husband was right.

"Why did you treat Cynthia this way? You said that you loved her." He said with a threatening tone. "I ought to kill you for treating her this way." Oz looked petrified. "I only left her because I didn't want anything to happen to her. She has suffered enough." Oz said sadly. "We lost the baby." Monica could sympathize with what this man was saying and she just couldn't take her eyes off of him. "And Laslo said that he would find her and take her of her." Oz infomed Jimmy. "I couldn't have that happen because of my mistakes, so I just took off and now I am living in New York and trying to start a new life."

"This is better than the Sopranos."Rachel commented. Phoebe was also trying to eavesdrop. "Sssh." She said.

"Laslo knows I am here and he is on his way." Jimmy said to Oz. Oz began to run again and Jimmy took him by the collar. "I have a very scary feeling , Monica, that your husband is in a lot of danger. He was going to Chicago, wasn't he? " Jimmy was trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together. "Yes, he was and he wasn't alone." Monica said. Rachel put her hands to her mouth." Oh no!" she screamed . "Ross went with him." Jimmy rubbed the stubble on his chin. "Yeah if I know Laslo , he is going to use your husband to get to me." Monica and Rachel were petrified. "Ladies , you have got to help me." He begged. Then Jill popped out . "This is my wife, Jill, she and I are in the same line of work. " Phoebe spoke. "You mean you are both hitters?" Jimmy nodded. "Yes, if you help me. I promise I will be able to make sure that you get your husbands back. And you might even be able to make a little bit of money. But it is going to require a little bit of acting. " Monica looked at him with a puzzled look. "And if we don't?" she almost hated to hear what he would say. "Then I guess you can say bye bye to your husbands." Jimmy said sadly. "And I might need some extra help." He said coolly.

Rachel took out her cell phone. "Hello? Joey? It's Rachel . " If they were going to save Ross and Chandler , they would need all the help they could get.


	7. Jimmy's Plan

Here is an update for this story by special request. As promised, Sis..hope you all enjoy it…

Chapter 7: Jimmy's Plan

"Show time people." Jimmy announced as Jill set up the camera. He walked over to Joey. "Now you remember what I told you." He nodded his head. "Of course, I do, I am an actor." Joey assured Jimmy that he would play the part to perfection. He was supposed to be a mob hit man and he wore a pair of sunglasses to look more menacing. Monica and Rachel messed up their hair and clothes so it would be more believable that they were being held hostage.

"I hope it wasn't a mistake to use such a famous actor." Jill said. "If Lazlo recognizes him, we are all screwed." Oz licked his lips nervously. More than anything , he wanted to see his Cynthia again. Regrets filled his mind for abandoning her in the first place. "Okay, Jimmy, we are rolling." Jill said as she turned on the camera.

"This is so exciting." Squealed Phoebe. "Ssssh." Jill knew to make this believable they needed absolute quiet. Jimmy had a deadly look in his eye as he turned to face the camera. "Hello Laszlo, well we meet again and once again you have managed to tick me off by kidnapping Cynthia. Well, this time I have you, because I know about your stupid plan by using the guy that looks like Oz to lure me and I am two steps ahead of you. I have here the wife of the Oz look-alike and the wife of the other one. Rest assured, they are safe and unharmed." Jimmy had Jill bring Monica and Rachel to the front of the camera. She wrestled them by having them tie their hands behind their backs. The look on their faces was that of fear.

Monica went first. "Hello Chandler. I miss you so much and rest assured I am fine. The twins and Danny are fine too. They are with my parents, so no harm will come to them. Please do everything that this man says, he means business. Good bye Chandler, darling." Jill pushed her abruptly aside and then had Rachel take her turn. She was going to really put on an act.

She began to sob. "Hello Ross, darling. Don't worry about me. I am scared and all I do is think about your strong arms around me protecting me. When I close my eyes, I think about you and hope that I will see my love again soon. Do as this man says and no harm will come to me and your sister. Goodbye my lobster." She faded out as she continued to cry. Monica grabbed her. "Rach, that was supposed to be real, they are going to know you are faking."

"No they are not. I am a very emotional person and that is what came out." She whined.

Jimmy returned to the front of the camera. "I did have some help. Jill, of course, and my new hit man Tony the Enforcer." Joey had a menacing look on his face and punched his hand in a threatening manner. "So there you have it, Lazlo, you deliver Cynthia and the money. You will get your instructions." Jill turned off the camera.

"You know mine was real. Not at all over the top like yours." Monica said. "Maybe I could be an actress?" She wondered.

"You were both good. How was I?" Joey asked.

"You certainly were mean and menacing." Rachel said.

"Maybe my agent, Bobbie, can get me on the Sopranos." Joey said excitedly.

Monica saw Oz looking dejected and worried. It was obvious that he was in love and missed Cynthia terribly. She looked at his sad blue eyes and had to remind herself this was not Chandler. He had everything he had. The same blue eyes and soft sandy hair, the dimple on his chin and the crinkles in the corner of his eye when he smiled. She couldn't help but stare at him and wanted to assure him that he and Cynthia would be reunited soon. She gently leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"What was that for, Mrs. Bing?' he asked puzzled.

"To let you know that everything would work out and you and Cynthia would be back together soon." Monica said sympathetically.

"That Chandler guy is a lucky man." He smiled. "And you are a beautiful lady. I only wish that I would have met you before."

"Well my husband and I have known each other over twenty years. You see, Chandler was my brother, Ross's roommate in college." Monica explained. Oz looked puzzled again. "Ross?" Isn't that?"

"Yes that is my husband. " Rachel replied. "You see Monica and I have been friends for years. And Monica's brother had this obsession with me when we were teens. The obsession turned into love and then we had a child and realized that we were meant to be." Rachel had the sweetest smile on her face.

"And trust me, you don't want to know the rest." Monica stopped her from telling the dentist. Rachel did have a tendency to shoot off her mouth and Monica knew it. At least she had kept the huge secret of both of their lives.

"I told you about my husband, now tell me a little about your wife." Monica said interested.

Oz ran his fingers through his sandy blonde hair and then sighed. "Well believe it or not. She was married to Jimmy first. She and I met in Chicago and it was love at first sight. We both thought we were dead. It turned out that Jimmy fell in love with Jill and he wanted to be rid of her. Jimmy also knew he would be more beneficial dead, so he gave his identity to an unknown hit man who was trying to kill me."

"And we think our lives are complicated." Rachel commented. Monica shushed her , she wanted to hear more.

"And when the authorities thought he was dead, there was never a divorce, which he didn't believe in. Cynthia and I just went to Niagara Falls and got married. Then she had my baby, and by that time, I feared for my life again, so I ran and didn't want to involve her anymore. I have never even seen my own child." He started to cry.

Monica knew about the pain of no children and she remembered how hurt she was when the doctor told her and Chandler they couldn't conceive but they'd got lucky having Daniel. She couldn't even imagine someone who had never seen their own baby. She would die if she would be separated from Danny or her twins, Erica and Jack. She often had nightmares of their natural mother, Erica coming back to reclaim them.

"You will see your baby again. I promise you will." Monica wrapped her arms around Oz and continued to comfort him. She gently rocked him like a little baby and tried to quiet and calm him. In her mind, she knew it wasn't Chandler, but right now, Oz needed her.


	8. Laslo Makes a Deal

Frankie arrived with the tape as Ross and Chandler looked on. He had a concerned look on his face. Cynthia tried to mask her fear with another cigarette. "Want one?" she said as she offered Chandler one. He gratefully accepted. Laslo instructed Frankie to put the tape in the machine.

Cynthia and Laslo immediately recognized Jimmy. She wondered if he knew where Oz might be. It killed her to lie to him about his son, but she knew what danger they might all be in. Chandler shook in fear as he saw Jimmy talk about the kidnapping. He was a fool to trust him and now he was going to lose the most precious thing in the world to him. As he saw Monica, he silently sobbed. Ross ran and touched the screen when he saw Rachel crying for him.

"Will you be a man for God's sake?" Laslo screamed as he had Frankie pull him away from the screen that he touched with his hands. Ross loudly sobbed as he said. "I'm sorry sweetie. I'm sorry." Chandler straightened up for a moment as he noticed a familiar face. Tony 's identity was very clear. This caused him to wonder why Joey would help with a kidnapping of Rachel and Monica.

"it's a fake." He whispered to Cynthia. "That is our friend , Joey." Cynthia examined the tape and she saw something that made her mouth drop. He was out of camera range, but sure he was there. It was Oz. She wanted to reach out and touch him as well, but she knew that she had to keep her cool. "Why would he help Jimmy?" Cynthia queried.

Ross looked over and couldn't understand why Chandler was so calm. He was a basket case after seeing Rachel, but Chandler wasn.t at all nervous. In his usual manner, he spoke without thinking to him.

"What in the hell are you doing?" he yelled. "That was my baby sister and my wife and you aren't even nervous. Don't you realize we have to do what this guy says or we are going to lose them? He has no problem at all killing our wives. He has killed before. He kills for a living." Chandler put his arm around him and took him aside. "That other hit man is Joey." He whispered. "The whole thing , for some reason is a set up. The girls are not in danger, but we have to make Laslo believe that we think they are." Ross straightened up and once again began to act tough. "I can do that. I did do drama in college, remember? " he said proudly. "I mean , it was a toss up between paleontology or theatre for a while." Chandler rolled his eyes. "Yeah , yeah yeah. Now they had to convince Laslo.

"Now what do we do?" Chandler said with a serious voice. Laslo fiercely cracked his knuckles. "We wait." He said. The room was filled with tension as each person eyed each other. No one wanted to know what might be next or who could really be trusted. Ross just kept eying Chandler , at least he could be trusted. All they could do was anticipate the fate of their loved ones or their own fates. All of a sudden, the phone rang.

"Hello." Growled Laslo. Frankie got up , Cynthia leaned over so she could hear the conversation. She knew now that Oz was there and Jimmy was prepared to make a switch. She could be with him, but only if Jimmy was dead, and this time, Laslo would make sure he was. Laslo hung up the phone. "Yimmy will give you back your wives, and he will let you see your husband." He said to the people in the room. "But he also wants the money as well." Laslo shook his head. Cynthia was confused. "I thought we already got the money."

"That was the public accounts. This was an entire separate account that neither of my sons knew about. I have it safely taken care of in the Cayman Islands." Laslo said. "Apparently , Jimmy learned of it very recently."

Jimmy got off the phone confidently. "He said that the money is in the Cayman Islands. Now the only problem is to get that old retrobate to open up and tell us where it is." Jill looked worried. "He isn't going to tell you anything, remember he wants you dead."

"No it's me he wants." Oz said with the first bit of courage that he had developed. "You ladies should be with your husbands and that is exactly what you deserve." He then got up from the chair and started toward the door.

"What are you doing?" Monica asked Oz. He gathered up his things and then announced. "I am going to face Laslo , head on. I am going to stop being a coward and start being a man. Then I will say my goodbye to Cynthia when he assassinates me." Monica grabbed him by the collar. "You will get yourself killed, that's what you are doing. Now we are going to meet Laslo, all of us, and then we will all deal with him." Rachel was really getting scared now. Phoebe was finding out also that this was not just a fun game, but people's lives were really in danger. She wished she never met Jill and thought that this mess was all her fault.

"Phoebe, Jimmy is our neighbor. This isn't your fault." Monica assured her.

"Now we just have to get to the Cayman's." Jill replied.

"And then everything will come together." Jimmy said to himself for reassurance. At this point, he wasn't sure what would work.


	9. Reunited?

The skies were clear blue as the balmy breeze whispered through the palm trees. Monica and Rachel stepped off the plane as each of them had a stroller. Phoebe and Jill were taking care of the older kids, while the two of them were taking care of Izzy and Danny. Oz carefully looked around as Jimmy stepped off the plane as well.

"I still can't believe it, a free vacation to the Cayman Islands." Phoebe said as she held Jack's hand.

"I only wish I could have brought Alex." Moaned Joey. "She would have loved this."

"Okay, let' s remember why we are here people." Jimmy said as he put on his sunglasses. He had a feeling that before the end of the day, someone would be dead. He also felt bad and broke the number one rule of contract killing, getting involved with the hit. He liked all these people and he was glad that Oz wanted to stop running. Deep down in his heart, he would always love Cynthia. She deserved her Oz back in her arms, because Oz would never cheat on her like he did. "Look boss, the plane." He said as he watched the other jet touch down.

As the door opened, out stepped a woman that the girls thought looked like a movie star. Her blonde hair glistened as each movement with her expensive heels, made a noise as she walked down the steps. Oz dropped his sunglasses when he realized who it was.

"Cynthia? I am so sorry." Oz said as he tripped on the runway. He then got up and ran to her and threw his arms around her. "I will never leave you again." He whispered to her. "I know." She smiled. "And would you like to meet you son?" she said as she pulled the carrier from the nanny. A tiny little baby boy was smiling as she pulled down the blanket.

"Meet your son, Nicholas James." She announced as Oz pulled down the blanket. He looked at the baby and smiled back at him. After all those years and disappointments with his former wife, he finally had more than any man could have wished for. He was a father and he had a woman he truly loved.

"Daddy!" Emma squealed when she saw her father. Rachel handed Izzy to Phoebe and ran to greet her husband. Ross had a little bit of a beard and he looked like he hadn't shaved in a while. But she was so glad to see him and he was glad that he was finally back with her. The two embraced and then gave each other a passionate kiss.

Chandler just stood and stared at Monica as he slowly walked up to her. He had given up hope that he would ever see her again and now he was staring into her blue eyes and watching as the tropical breeze blew her auburn hair. He , himself was sporting a goatee and also needed to shave. Monica was wrapped in a sarong with a matching scarf to tie back her long dark hair.

"I did it for you." Chandler said as he walked up to her. "I know this restaurant is your dream and it was the only way I could pay for it."

Ross broke away from Rachel to explain to Monica. "And I helped him because you are my sister and I love you, and I got my dreams. I mean I get to talk about dinosaurs, I have three great kids, and the most wonderful wife in the world." Rachel blushed and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"We would have panicked too, but we recognized Joey, so we knew no harm would come to you." Chandler embraced his buddy when he met him as well. "Thanks for watching out for them." He smiled to his friend.

"Okay enough with the reunions, we have business to take care of." Laslo screamed at everyone.

"Ooh I don't like him, Phoebe announced. Jimmy shushed her . "Okay Laslo, you wanted to get me, here I am. You can take me down in front of all these witnesses and in broad daylight."

"Don't be stupid, Yimmy. I want you and your new friends to help me. I know where the money is." Laslo said with calculated motives.

"And where is that?" Jimmy said as the sweat poured off his head.

"Resting very nicely." He groaned. "Now it is time for it to be dug up."

"Well I think I can be of service there, you see, I have been a part of many digs for fossils and dinosaur bones." Ross spoke up once again and once again Laslo wanted him to be quiet.

"The money is in a reef at the bottom of the bay, and I want you two and Jimmy to help me." Laslo said menacingly. "The fake mobster and Frankie will help me take care of your wives and kids, and if there are any screw ups, trust me, your friends, your wives and children will be as well. I can still get even with you for almost killing me last time, " he said directly to Jill.

"Hey wait a minute. We aren't professional divers." Ross said. "My work has always been on land."

"I don't think he cares." Chandler whispered to his friend. "We don't have any choice in the matter. " He turned to Jimmy and assured him. "I was a champion swimmer in high school. If this is what Laslo wants , then we will help you."

Jimmy knew that someone wouldn't return to the surface and he was almost positive it was him. He had to take care of Laslo , before Laslo could take care of him.


	10. treasure hunters

To those who have been enjoying this story …the few that is, please enjoy as we wrap up this story…thanks sis for everything …

Attired in Body Glove wet suits and strapping the scuba tanks on, Jimmy, Ross , and Chandler stood talking to their wives. Laslo, had already started to make plans with his henchmen. A loaded gun was being held as well as a diving knife.

"Somehow you seem sexier right now. Like a man of danger." Rachel purred as she watched Ross gear up. Emma just stood and laughed at his flippers , thinking her daddy was turning into a frog.

"Now don't you do anything stupid." Monica said as Chandler tested the breathing apparatus. "And why are you saying that?" he asked.

"Because we know both of you." She said . "Don't try to be heroes."

"Ready gentleman?" Jimmy said as Jill wrapped her around him. Her kiss was masking the worry she had for him. She herself was packing a weapon and was ready to use it if necessary. Her gun was hidden by the tie of her sarong and Jimmy's hand brushed over it. He gave a knowing smile , telling her that he knew she could take care of everything.

"Be careful.'" Rachel said as she gave Ross one final kiss and then the three men stepped onto the side of the boat. They had a map with where the money had last been located with. Pulling down their masks, with one splash they disappeared into the clear lagoon.

The women watched with fear as their men sunk below the clear blue water. Rachel tried to hide hers behind her Prada sunglasses. The kids were just excited to see the water splash when the three entered the water. Bubbles rose to the surface as the three seemed suspended in the water and before they could swim any further, Jimmy made the ok sign and the two mirrored it. Ross carried the bags to lift the strong box to the surface and Chandler carried the dive light.

Monica could only look down into the water and want to kick herself. It was her husband, who knew nothing about treasure hunting down there and he was doing all this for her. At that point , she wanted to jump into the water herself and look for the money just so she would know that Chandler was safe. She just didn't trust the look that Laslo had as he watched over the side of the boat.

Seeing the forked piece of corral on the piece of paper, Jimmy pointed it out and then spun around with the others following. Chandler turned on the light and there it was. Dropping to the seabed, Ross took his gloved hands and began to brush the silt from the floor. A rather large barracuda swam by , causing him to lose his balance and then his regulator popped from his mouth. Panicking, he swatted at the water and then retrieved it. He blew a stream of bubbles to make sure it was working then gave a sign he was fine. He went back to his digging in the sand. It was so dark down there, so he grabbed the light from Chandler and began to shine it in his hole. Chandler swam down and began to dig as well. He looked at his watch to make sure that there would be enough air for them. Jimmy just kept looking up at the surface as if he was waiting for something or someone to come. Chandler finned over and poked him on the shoulder. He tried to ask him if there was anything wrong, but Jimmy just shook his head. He also felt the dive knife strapped to his leg to make sure he had it if he needed it. Chandler returned to his friend as he dug up the sand.

"They have been down a long time." Monica said worried as she looked down at the water.

"Don't worry, Jimmy knows what he is doing." Jill assured her. Rachel came up behind her and then said. "But they don't. I don't like this . I don't like this one bit." She shook her head fiercely.

"I need to help too." Joey said defensively. "My place is with my friends down there." He started to get ready to put on gear and then Frankie said. "No you don't want to be there." He stopped dead in his tracks as he said. "You are going to kill them, aren't you?" Frankie just stood silent.

"You knew?" Jill immediately went into attack mode. This time she was followed by Phoebe. "I hope you realize that those are my friends and if anyone messes with them, they get their asses kicked." Monica then took him by the collar. "You horrible person, do you realize that those two men have families ? My brother has a teen aged son as well and you are just going to take them away from their children." Frankie was surrounded and he didn't know what to do.

Rachel began to cry. "Oh my God, I 'm going to be a widow." Jill drew the gun and then pushed it into Frankie's ribs. "Not yet Rachel." She said calculating. "Okay Joey, Oz grab the other guns." The two obediently did as they pointed them at Laslo and his henchmen. Laslo just laughed and said. "Did you really think that was going to stop me?" The two henchmen pushed themselves over the side of the boat to take care of the three divers. "That is my money and no one is getting it but me." Laslo bellowed. Jill took out her gun and aimed it right at Laslo." She pulled the trigger and he fell into the water. She then turned to Frankie. "I hate to do this, because I have always cared about you, but you should have never been part of this and involved these innocent people. Now you are going to have to pay." She then shot Frankie as well. She looked down as the divers made their way through the water and prayed it wasn't too late for her husband and these ladies as well.

Flippers flapping , the henchman spotted the three and sent a spear through the water. It barely missed Chandler and Jimmy assured him that he would take care of them. With an angry look through his dive mask, Jimmy propelled himself through the water to the awaiting assassin. He took the knife strapped to his leg and poised it at the divers air hose. The henchman was way ahead of him , taking his own knife and breathing heavily through his regulator.

Ross continued to dig and Chandler began to help him. He took his own knife and struck the strong box buried in the sand. He then took his brush to reveal the box. Giving an ok sign, he took one of the bags and wrapped it around the box. Another diver swam forcefully by, and knocked him down. Chandler just kept looking at the surface and wishing they could get out of this place. He knew of course he couldn't .Ross knew a little bit of defense from when he studied what he jokingly called karatay. He used his hands to push himself up and then with all his might kicked the diver. Chandler was shocked with the brute force of the kick, he had always been told how weak Ross was, yet it was enough to knock this guy from the way. Ross them motioned for him to secure the bags. With them now secure, Chandler took out his air hose and inflated the bags to lift the box to the surface. Jimmy saw as the bags rose and he motioned to surface. He then pointed to the lifeless body floating to rest at the bottom of the sea. With the money and an assurance of a safe return, the three swam toward the surface.

"There's your daddy." Cried Rachel as they saw the heads pop back up to the surface. She was holding her baby as she ran to the side of the boat. Monica held on to Danny. "I was so worried." She said to her husband as he pulled up the box onto the boat.

Jill turned to Jimmy and smiled . "I took care of things here." Jimmy hugged her and then replied. "I knew I trained you well." Phoebe ran over excited and said. "I'll say, she was cool as a cucumber and then she blasted that Laslo guy and his partner." Jimmy bowed his head for a moment when he heard that. "I'm sorry baby, it had to be done, he turned on us." Jill apologized.

"So Laslo is gone?" he asked , taking off his gear.

"He is history." Oz said confidently. "And now we can all be safe and the money is ours." Ross protested. "Hey , wait a minute. What about us? We risked our lives with sharks and killers and…."

"And we will make sure you get something." Jimmy nodded. "So how much would be good for you guys?"

"Two million." Chandler said looking at his wife. "I think that should be enough to open Chez Monica."

"Plus some money for the kids funds as well." Rachel echoed. "You , my dear , stick to dinosaurs on land from now on." She leaned over to kiss Ross. He just turned to her and returned the kiss.

"I have the best husband in the world." Smiled Monica as she kissed Chandler. Jack turned to his father. "So Daddy, what was it like down there? Like on tv?" Chandler turned to him and said. "It was pretty scary, but I knew this would make your mommy happy , so I thought about her. Monica showed her pride once again with a kiss on the cheek. Erica lifted her arms so she could be picked up by her hero, her daddy.

"My daddy is a frog." Squealed Emma as she pointed at Ross's flippers. "No actually I am not an amphibian, but a mammal. Sometimes frogs can be confused as reptiles because of their…" Rachel just looked at him and he grinned at her. Now was not the time for a science lesson.

"Thanks Joe." Ross and Chandler hugged their friend to thank him for helping take care of their wives and kids. "Hey you guys are family for me. As much as Gina or Michael or Alex or any of my sisters are." Joey said sweetly. "You are my brothers."

Cynthia picked up Nicky and started to rock him. Oz turned to her and said. "I think it's time we go home." Monica put her hand on his shoulder and then invited him and Jimmy to the opening of Chez Monica. "it's the least I can do for you helping me and keeping this one out of trouble." Ross turned his head. "And where is Ben?" he asked curiously.

"I called Carol and Susan and said that I didn't think it was safe for him to be with us now. And then they let him come and stay with him until it was. We can call him, unless he just wants to stay with them." Rachel said , secretly hoping that he would come back for his father's sake.

"Well this has been quite an adventure so I would say it is time to go home now." Everyone agreed as they headed back to the planes and New York…

next chapter the epilogue …Chez Monica


End file.
